


out cold

by anddirtyrain



Series: Sanvers After Hours [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: Maggie is a heavy sleeper -under certain circumstances.Or,2x15 insert. Because Maggie was absolutely sleeping in Alex’s bed while everything with J'onn went down near the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we deserve a scene with Maggie sleeping on Alex's bed

Maggie is a light sleeper. 

Not so light that the sounds of the subway near her apartment wake her in the middle of the night (at least, not anymore, the buzz of the city was a real nightmare after she first moved out of Blue Springs and into her dorm room for college) but now? She’s pretty well adjusted.

 She only needs for her alarm to ring once and she’s awake, only gives herself 5 minutes to laze around and crack her back before she’s out of bed and into the shower. Her body works like clockwork and she’s proud of it.

 After a couple of orgasms, though?

 She’s out for the count. Dead to the world.

 Any number of sayings would be appropriate to describe the way she’s just knocked the fuck out for a solid 10 hours if nothing or no one wakes her.

 She discovers it first in her senior year of high school, after her aunt walks in on her, still half-naked and fully asleep, her girlfriend-of-sorts at the time still in her bed. She’s late for school, and shame burns in her cheeks every time she meets her aunt’s eyes for a month.

 And then she moves out and goes to college. She’s late to class a few times, barely on time others, and one particular occasion, when her first real girlfriend leaves her room to go to her own, Maggie is awaken by cold water courtesy of her roommate, and she’s too thankful to be mad.

 (She quickly makes it a habit to tell her partners to wake her up before 7.)

 And that’s that.

 

 

 

“Maggie.”

 She turns away from the voice, sinks deeper into the pillows. The bed is slightly cold, and she’s not a fan of that, but it smells like Alex. She breathes in, let’s the weight of sleep pull her back under.

 “ _Maggie_.” She feels a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. “Maggie, please. Wake up.”

 She opens her eyes, groggy.

 It’s still dark outside. It’s the first thing that registers. She groans, blindly reaching for Alex next to her only to realize her girl is the one waking her in the first place.

 She sits up, drags her hand over her face.

 “What’s wrong, Danvers?” she asks, voice croaky. She looks up, and the fog leaves her when she notices the slight sheen over hazel eyes.

 “ _Alex_?” She throws the blankets off. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

 She pictures the worst, imagines the DEO hurting her father, something having happened to her sister, even her mother, anything to have her like this. Family means so much to Alex.

 It turns out to be something else, she learns. Her job. Something that means as much to Alex as it means to Maggie herself. Alex gets it, in a way no one has been able to before. And Alex’s been pushed to the sidelines, Maggie comes to know, and from there she can hardly do enough, can’t protect her father. Learns of the way Alex was caught, by her own hand, her own heart.

 “Oh, baby,” she says, stepping between Alex’s legs and holding her, rubbing her back.

 “I just wanted to get a drink,” Alex says, and Maggie beats herself up for not having gotten Alex a glass of water like she usually does after they finish. She was so tired.

 She beats herself up for sleeping through what happened.

 “I just wanted to get a drink, and suddenly he…he was there. My dad, Maggie. Asking me to trust him.” Alex sniffles, and Maggie kisses her forehead. Alex looks up at her. “How could I say no?”

 “You couldn’t,” Maggie says right away, comforting her girl. “He’s your dad, I get it.” She doesn’t, not in that way. Her own relationship with her father is mangled beyond repair, she hasn’t spoken to the man in 16 years, after last Valentine’s day anniversary.

 But she gets how Alex is, she gets Alex, and how devoted she is as a sister, how she tries so hard. How she holds her dad in such a high regard, from the few stories she’s told Maggie.

 Above all, Maggie understands how _loyal_ Alex is. She's so loyal to her family. Maggie has never experienced that. Family to her became pain and shame and eyes turning away when she had the misfortune of encountering them in the only supermarket in town, when she was far too young to deal with so much hurt. But Alex? Family is everything to her. She's so, so loyal. Maggie shivers to think one day she might be considered family by Alex, too. That she might feel that. (She does already.)

 It wasn’t fair, what her boss did to her. (More than her boss, a friend, a father figure, someone who gave her space to come out on her own terms -Maggie thought well about the man, and now she doesn’t know what to think because he’s hurt Alex.)

 “I -huh-” Alex wipes her eyes. “I’m calling Kara,” she says, and Maggie nods.

 “I’ll get dressed,” she tells her, and kisses her cheek, but before she pulls away-

 “Alex, I’m- I’m sorry about sleeping through it,” she apologizes. She feels dumb and ashamed, standing there in Alex’s t-shirt and socks and nothing else. She could have done more.

 “No, Maggie. What? No.” Alex shakes her head, stands up to her full height so that Maggie has to look up slightly. “No, we’d just- Oh my God, I’m so glad I threw on a robe.”

 Maggie smiles lightly.

 “There’s nothing you could have done if you’d been awake,” Alex tells her. “I still would have…even if you’d said…” Alex sighs.

Maggie wouldn’t, have said anything, that is. She would have been on Alex’s side. If she wanted to trust her dad, she would have been right there backing her up.

 “Okay?” Alex asks, and Maggie nods. She eyes a bruise in Alex’s neck, that the robe can’t quite cover.

 They’d been passionate and eager and desperate after what happened at the bar. After seeing that man hold a gun to the woman she l- After seeing him grab Alex? She’d poured all her aching worry out while they were intimate, and she knows Alex did the same, she felt it. It’s been a running theme for the past two nights. It’s part of the reason she was so far gone in sleep.

 “I’m gonna go call Kara, okay?” Alex says again, and Maggie nods, and this time lets her go.

 She walks to the closet next to Alex’s bed, hidden in the wall, and starts looking for a pair of jeans she can wear before Kara gets here, all the while wondering when did she become such a heavy sleeper. Heavier than usual even given the circumstances.

 (She knows, and it’s not just how many times she came or how tired she was, crashing from the adrenaline.

 It’s just Alex’s bed has started to feel like home. Maggie hasn’t had that in a long while.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at anddirtyrain.tumblr.com for prompts or just general sanvers fangirling


End file.
